Overcoming Misfortune
by Duochanfan
Summary: The things in the past can shape us. They can leave devastation in their wake. But what we do next, shows how strong we are. John has his own devastating past, but with his strength and the friends he makes, he can over come anything, and move on with his life. Warnings Inside. Eventual Johnlock and Mystrade. Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sherlock, this rendition belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat, and the original to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Okay, this one is angst full right at the beginning with underage sex and non-con right at the beginning. It's John centric at the beginning, Sherlock doesn't appear until chapter twelve, so a long wait I know.**

* * *

**Warnings!**

**!Underage Non-Con Sex!**

* * *

**Most is only alluded to, with no true scene, but still, a warning to you all.**

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter One**

Fourteen-year-old John Watson watched as his elder sister walked out of the front door once again. This was the fifth time in six days that she had left him home alone. Their parents were away on a second honeymoon, and wouldn't be back for just over a week longer. Diane and Andrew Watson had left their eldest child in charge, and the twenty year old Alpha had taken that as he right to go out every night and party. She hadn't bothered to make sure that her little brother was well taken care of. All the Alpha wanted to do was to party and have fun with her friends, without her parents hovering over her shoulder. John sighed; he knew that his sister would come back drunk, unable to ever get herself up the stairs without help. He would have no choice bit to take care of her once again, when it would normally be the other way around.

John turned around and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. It was at the back of the large house, with empty guest rooms between him and the rest of his family. It gave him a chance to have some peace and quiet when he was studying, but sometimes he felt a little separated from them. He was a little worried that she would send their neighbour to come and check on his again. Harry had sent Kevin over twice so far, and John hoped she wouldn't do so again. There was just something about the Alpha male that creeped him out.

John walked into his bedroom and over to his bed. He took off nearly all of his clothes and lay down. He was feeling a little unusual. One moment he would be freezing cold and then the next boiling hot. It was even worse when he felt as though something was crawling underneath his skin. Anything that touched him irritated him. It had started that morning, and he was going to mention it to Harry. The Alpha had been in a bad mood that day, and had only cheered up when friends had called to invite her out.

John curled up into a ball and hugged his stomach as it gave a sharp twinge. John went over what was going on with his body. It took a few moments for it all to click into place. He was going through his fist Teen-Heat. A weakened version of a Full-Heat. His body was now starting to change from a child Omega to an Adult Omega. He would only have a few heats before he reached eighteen, enough for him to know what to expect.

John glanced over to his phone on the bedside table and was about to reach for it. He sighed and shook his head a little. He wouldn't call Harry, she wouldn't care. He would have liked to call his mum. She would have been able to help him. The presence of another Omega was able to calm the symptoms when another was in Heat. He rolled over and faced the window, he would have to tell Harry when she got back, she needed to know.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else other than the itching of his skin, the heat and cold that alternated within him and the pain that stabbed him in the abdomen. He let his mind wonder leaving behind everything as he slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

XxXxX

John watched from Harry's doorway, as the young Alpha was once again getting ready to go out for another night of fun with friends. Harry had got in at four that morning, and had only woken up an hour again. John was glad that Harry hadn't thought to send Kevin to check on him. John was still feeling unwell as the effects of his Teen-Heat intensified a little more.

"Harry?" John called out softly, he didn't dare enter her room, he still remembered being lifted and almost thrown from it when he was a little kid.

"What Johnny?" she asked, slight irritation in her voice as she turned to look at her baby brother.

"I think, no I know that I'm going through my first Teen-Heat." He explained to her, hoping that she was going to listen to what he said.

Harry looked to him and shook her head, "I don't think so little brother, how could you, I would be able to smell you. I am an Alpha you know."

John shook his head, remembering what he had read and been told during his Omega/Alpha classes two years ago, "No you wouldn't."

Harry gave him a tilted superior look as she told him, "I'm the Alpha, John, I would know. Now, go to your room, and keep out of trouble. Don't know when I'll be back tonight, so don't wait up." She smiled as she then stood up and walked passed him, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

"Harry," John called to her, "I'm being serious, a pre-adult omega doesn't give off a scent, even when in Teen-Heats. Because the heats are about fully developing the organs needed."

Harry turned to him and shook her head, "John, just go to your room, I don't want to hear excuses from you," she told him, pointing towards his room, " I want to go out and have some fun while Mum and Dad aren't around for once."

"But…" he called to her as she carried on walking away from him and down the stairs. She was soon out the front door, John standing there at the top of the stairs feeling isolated and alone once again.

John looked almost ready to cry as he shook his head and went back towards his room. His arms wrapped around his stomach as it began to hurt more than normal. John entered his room and grimaced as he felt wetness between his legs. He closed the door and undressed. Climbing on his bed he curled up, he was in a full Teen Heat now. It was more painful than an adult Heat, but only because things were rapidly developing. The urge to be close to an Alpha and mate with them wasn't there, since his scent glands were only just beginning to form and wouldn't be developed enough until he had gone through a number of heats. He winced as the pain started in the base of his neck at the back.

"Mum," he whimpered as his mind began to fog over.

XxXxX

John's mind still felt fuzzy as he had a clear moment in the fog. He had no idea how long he had been lying there, restless with pain as his body developed what it needed. John was just thankful that his body wasn't demanding the presence of an Alpha, as it would do when he reached adulthood. He smiled as he felt a cooling breeze, letting the heat his body gave off, ease just that little bit. A cool hand then pressed down on his partially formed scent gland. The pressure was enough to trigger an automatic response as he let himself go limp in submission.

"Harry?" he questioned softly, as the hand moved away. He opened his eyes and they widened in fear as they met the pale from of his next door neighbour, "Go away Kevin." John said as he across the bed, away from him.

"No," he smirked. The smirk sent shiver down John's spine as he moved a little more across the bed trying to gather the strength to get off the bed and run away. "I've been waiting a long time for this to happen, since the moment I met you. You were such a cute little kid, and I knew that you would be the perfect little Omega for me." He continued to smirk as he climbed onto the bed and roughly grabbed John's neck, bringing the fourteen year old closer.

"Let me go!" John shouted in protest as he struggled to get away.

John froze and pale blue eyes widened in fear and pain. He felt teeth clamp down on the partially formed scent gland at the back of his next. Slowly a fog descended over his mind and all the fight he had left in him abandoned him. He felt nothing as thought he was drifting in limbo. He tried to fight once again, but he was only able to call out for help, but his mind sent a wave of pain though him, stopping him from resisting the Alpha anymore. John began to feel things happen to him. He felt alone and scared, he could do nothing to stop them. All he wanted to do was to shout and scream for help, to run away, to be somewhere safe. John had no choice but to know and not be able to do anything to stop it.

XxXxX

Kevin lay down on the bed beside John, sweaty, stated and slightly out of breath. "Tomorrow night," he breathed heavily as he grabbed John's chin and made him look at him, "you will open your bedroom window, and you will do that every single night. You will let no one find out about our bond. You will obey me in everything. You will act just like normal around others."

John tried to fight and felt pain as his reward, he felt and heard himself as he answered, "I will do so Alpha." John wanted to cry, to do something to hurt the evil man before him.

"Good to hear little Omega." Kevin smirked as he pulled the young teen towards him, arms wrapped possessively around him.

John couldn't help but huddle closer to him, the newly formed bond needing the close contact with each other as it began to settle. Inside John was still crying, wanting to move away. But as soon as he was able to get his body to begin to move it was paralysed with pain. John had no choice but to remain there.

It didn't take the Alpha long to fall asleep, safe in the knowledge that John couldn't do anything towards him. John couldn't fall asleep, his mind too scared to even try. He looked to the window as the sun began to rise on a new day. A new day where John was now bonded against his will to his next door neighbour and rapist, Kevin. John could just about hear as the front door opened and someone stumbling inside. The door slammed shut loudly and Kevin grunted in his sleep. John watched and shook in fear as Kevin settled back into sleep.

John knew it was Harry. He hoped that his sister would come and check on him, just come to his room and look in and see what was going on inside. He heard her going up the stairs and willed all he could for her to come, and not go straight to her room to sleep off the alcohol that she had drank that night. John tried to call out, to say something that would bring her, but instead pain raced through him as he tried to disobey the orders from his Alpha. He wanted her to come and save him from the rapist that was asleep next to him.

John felt tears in his eyes as he heard her bedroom door open and then slam shut, causing the man beside him to wake up and for his nightmare to continue once again. His mind screaming and crying out for help as his body betrayed him.

* * *

**I am feeling rather bad about what I have poor John going through. I just hope you will enjoy the story. There is a lot done for it already, around 30 chapters, and I've reached halfway in the plot.**

**Thanks for reading so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Two**

Kevin had finally left as the sun had woke him up. He had kissed John before leaving him alone, waking the teen up. John now lay on the bed, tears finally ale to show as there was no one in the room, since Harry was downstairs. He had heard her go down them just after Kevin had left. John wiped away the tears and moved gingerly off the bed and to his bathroom. He did his best to ignore the pain he was feeling as he turned the water on for a shower, turning the heat up as high as he could and then stepped inside, letting the water wash everything away.

He was soon in his bedroom, getting dressed for the day. He saw the mess that was his bed and stripped it, intent on having it clean and taking care of the bed clothes when Harry wasn't around. John walked into the kitchen and made himself some tea. He was soon seated at the table drinking it. He look up when he heard noises coming from the corridor leading to the kitchen. He shook his head when Harry almost stumbled into the room.

"It's about time you got up, staying in your room for two days straight, ya lazy bum." Harry joked as she smiled to her little brother. "I left you alone because your door was looked, and I thought you might still be in a snit about that night. Sorry I didn't listen Johnny." She finished, an apologetic smile on her face.

John shook his head, even though he wanted to tell her exactly what had happened after she had let him alone, "Sorry Harry. I was just cranky because I was tired," he smiled to her, looking as though everything was fine, when inside, everything was wrong.

"Okay," she smiled to him as she walked past and ruffled his blond hair.

"Hey!" he complained pushing her hands away. Harry laughed at his reaction as she went over to the counter and set about making herself a cup of tea.

John wanted nothing more than to yell at her for leaving him alone, for not doing anything to help him. He couldn't understand it, John knew that when an Omega bonded, even with a forced bond, their scent would change to show that they were bonded. So why wasn't his sister noticing the change in him. He needed to find out why, and he could only to that by researching it all.

"I'm going to the Library, I've got some research to do for one of my Biology extra credit essays to do." John said as he stood up and looked to his sister.

"All right Johnny." She nodded, "Just make sure that you are back before night fall. I'm going out again tonight, so you'll be on your own again." She told him as she watched her brother quickly leave the room.

"I will," he called back as he grabbed his jacket and headed ot the Library, thankful that it was the summer holidays and that he didn't have to go back to school for another two weeks at least.

John quickly reached the Library and walked in. He went to the back of the second floor, where he knew that had information about Alphas, Omegas and Bondings. John browsed through the books. There were so many, and he didn't know where he should start. He would have asked someone, but he knew that it wouldn't have been any chance of him being able to do so. He went though the summary of the books, getting a slight idea on which ones he needed.

John finally picked up a few of the books that looked promising and went over to an empty table. He settled down to read, wishing he could take notes. As soon as he had tried to start writing, his hand had cramped up so badly that he had to let go of his pen. When the cramping had stopped, he had tried again, only for the same thing to happen. He carried on reading and it didn't take long for him to find the information that he needed.

John read about the 1904 Omega Law, and how it was illegal for them to bond until after their first Adult Omega Heat. That the bodies and natural instincts hadn't fully developed until that first Adult Omega Heat. There was no scent until them. An Omega's scent gland was linked to the part of the brain that held the Bond between an Omega and Alpha, as an Omega developed, so did this part of the brain. Slowly getting stronger so that it would be able to cope with the mental Bond.

If an Omega bonded before their First Adult Heat, they would slowly lose their mental faculties. They could also die from such a bond, from self-neglect. Their Alpha would be responsible for every aspect of a teen bonded Omega's life. They were basically a sex slave, wanting nothing more than to please their Alpha's and do what they say and only what they say.

John finished reading, feeling horrified at the thought of what was going to happen to him. There was nothing he could do to ever tell anyone. With the bond working on his mind to protect itself, it caused him pain whenever he tried to do something against his Alpha's orders. John got up slowly and put the books away. He didn't know what he should do, he knew that he needed someone to find out, but he couldn't think of anything that would alert them to the forced bond.

John walked out of the Library and looked down the street as the sun was beginning to set. He couldn't believe how long he had been in there for. He wanted nothing more than to stay away from his home, it was no longer the safe haven it had been, no longer a home. John walked home slowly, he walked inside and went straight to his bedroom. He didn't want anything to eat, he didn't feel like eating at all. He wondered how long he would have to be himself, to know what was going on around him, before he wouldn't be able to do anything without Kevin telling him to.

XxXxX

The next few days passed and John felt as though he was walking around in a fog most of the time. John walked down the stairs, as his parents were due to arrive back from their holiday. They weren't the overly affectionate type, preferring Harry to him. They only had children because it was expected of them. His parents didn't mind Harry, since she was an Alpha. But they hadn't wanted an Omega child. John was often pushed away because of that, told to act more like an Alpha, what ever that meant. His parents were a little old fashioned, thinking that Omega's were just quiet and demure, as his mother had been brought up to be. John enjoyed playing rugby and football, things that his dad had pushed him to do, to be more like an Alpha.

"How was John?" Andrew asked his daughter as he smiled to her, greeting her warmly.

"He was being a little annoying at first, she he was going into his First Teen Heat." Harry answered him honestly.

"Did you?" Diane then asked her son as she looked at him closely.

John wanted to scream out what happened, hoping that they would notice that there was something different about him as he said, without wishing to, "No, it wasn't Mum, I was just feeling under the weather."

"That's good, I'm going to ask your Uncle Hamish to come and spend your heats with you, to make sure that you will be all right." She said with a nod.

John nodded, "Okay Mum, I'll tell you when it happens." John should have called his Uncle Hamish, as soon as he realised that he was going through his First Teen Heat. He knew he would have been protected by his Uncle Hamish and Uncle Mathew.

"School is starting up on Tuesday next week," Andrew then said as he began to walk to the study, "Have you done all of your summer assignments?" he asked his son, looking at him.

"Yes Dad," John nodded, standing straighter. "I've done them all and gone through them all twice to make sure that I will get the best grade I can." Andrew expected his son to get high grades, even though John had skipped two years at the beginning of Year Seven.

"Good, lets hope that you will be able to skip another year if you do things right." Andrew nodded in pride.

"Yes Sir," he grinned as he then left his dad to go back to his room. John knew that his dad only showed his pride in his academic and sport activities because to Andrew, it mean that John was getting closer to being shipped off to University.

John walked into his bedroom and looked around. He had cleaned the room after Kevin had left that morning, as he had done every morning since he had been forcefully bonded. John saw the opened window and tried to walk over to it and close it. Pain ripped trough his body as he collapsed to the floor. Panting and shaking as remnants of pain tingled along his nerves as it started to fade.

"John!" Harry said as she came into the room, Diane following her into the room moments later, "You all right little brother?" she asked as he slowly got up off the floor, her eyes worriedly looking him over.

"I'm fine, just tripped over my own feet." He answered her, smiling, even though his mind was still screaming in pain.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, concerned for him. The only time Harry was concerned was when she was sober and didn't have a party to go to. She could be a caring older sister, but as soon as booze and a part were on the card, Harry only cared about herself.

"Yeah," John nodded as Harry looked him over. John tried to bat her away, but she just took hold of his hands and carried on.

"I don't want you having any time off school John, you need to go. You have homework to hand in and a perfect attendance record to keep up." Diane told him sternly, her eyes slightly narrowed as they looked at him.

"I know Mum," John smiled to her, reassuring her that he was fine.

"I'm going to close your window, it's not that warm and I don't want you to become ill." Harry said as she noticed that the window was open.

"No, leave it." John said, his mind panicking at the thought of the window being closed. It would be disobeying his Alpha, and he couldn't have that.

Diane and Harry looked at him a little funny as Harry said, "All right, but if you become ill, I'm going to tell you 'I told you so'" she smiled a little and ruffled his hair again.

"If I were you, I would look over your homework one more time." Diane told him as she walked out of the room.

"She does love you Johnny." Harry said, smiling at him, trying to reassure him that their parents did care about him.

John looked at her and shook his head slightly, "Never feels like it." He said softly, "I know she doesn't know how to act around me, even though she is an Omega herself. Mum just doesn't feel comfortable with me at all. It's why she wants Uncle Hamish to be with me when I start my heats." He paused for a moment, "And Dad, well, he just wants me to get out of school quickly so he can pack me off to University as soon as he can. I've heard him talking to mum about it often enough."

Arms wrapped around him, sending a spark of panic through him as he thought of Kevin. He relaxed a little when he heard Harry say softly, "Well I love you little brother, and that will never change. I'll always try my best and be there for you, you just call me."

John turned around in her arms and hugged her back, "I know you'll be there, though when there is some booze around or a good party to go to, I know I'm second." He chuckled dryly.

Harry paused for a moment as she went through the last two weeks, "I really do that?" she said as she looked to her little brother, "When you were worried about going through a heat, you came to me and told me, but I just ignored you. I brushed it off because I was going out." Her voice was full of revulsion at what she had done. "I wont do it again, and if I do, you have my permission to prank me." She smiled to him as she moved back.

John smiled to her, "I'll be hold you to that."

The two smiled as Harry then left John alone to go through his homework once again. He sighed as he looked to the open window, but left it open, as he went to his desk and started working. John hoped that tonight, Kevin wouldn't come. John wanted one night without having to fear the man coming near him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far, I do hope you like the story. Thank you for the reviews so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don not own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Warning for underage pregnancy!**

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Three**

Andrew looked over his desk at his only son, anger etched into every feature. "I expect a damn sight better from you John. You need to pick your grades; you've failed your last two tests. I wont stand for it. As punishment you will not be leaving the house except for school for the next month. You will remain in your room, studying at all times. There is to be no TV or music either. When I next speak to your teachers, the report I get from them better be good." he told him through gritted teeth. He had never been so embarrassed; being called up by the school when John's grades began to drop.

"Yes Sir," John said, looking to the floor, not wishing to see the anger and disappointment on his father's face.

"Go to your room, dinner will be brought up to you. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." Andrew then told him as he watched his son leave the study and go to his room. He sat down on his chair, wondering why his son wasn't studying as he normally did. John had always had high grades, even when he had been ill as a child.

John walked from the room slowly and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. A gentle breeze came though the window, he looked to it and wanted nothing more to the slam it shut. Instead he made his way to his desk and sat down, looking and not really seeing the notes for Biology. It was getting harder and harder for the young teen to concentrate on anything but what his Alpha wanted.

John's hands drifted towards his stomach and linked above it, he looked down and felt a tear fall from his right eye. He didn't bother to wipe it away as he thought over the last few days. John had been feeling ill, being sick during the day and feeling more tired than normal. John had taken what little courage he had, and was able to get a pregnancy test. It had come back positive. John was scared, mainly for his child, but also for himself.

Kevin had come though the window night after night since that first one. The door to his room was locked all the time as soon as he went to bed. He knew that his parents had never checked on him during the night, Harry had done so on occasions until she had started partying and drinking heavily so there was no way for anyone to find out what was going on. More tears slipped down pale cheeks as he wished for someone to help him, to help make sure that his child would be safe. He didn't care what happened to him in that moment as long as his baby would be safe.

John had looked up more information and had found that a Pregnant Omega would do everything to protect their child, but those like him would do nothing but follow their Alpha, even endangering their lives and their unborn children's lives. The part of the brain that developed during Teen-Heats wouldn't finish until his fist Adult-Heat. It couldn't cope with the bond and with the smaller bond a normal Omega would have with their children. It would give priority to his Alpha, and not to keeping his child safe. John was beginning to feel as though nothing was more important that what his Alpha wanted, and that scared him.

The first thing Kevin had done when John had gone back to school was to forbid John to hang around with his friends at school. Some of them tried to get him to talk, but he said nothing, hinted at nothing. It took a while, but soon no one bothered with him, and he was even more alone than before. The teachers were angry with him, for not bring in homework, his failing grades, where he had once been top of the class. His family were upset and disappointed with him for the same. He had no one that he could turn to, but then again, there was nothing he could do to alert anyone to what was going on.

John turned to his door; he could hear voices outside of it. He stood up and went over to listen. He wanted to know if they had figured anything out. It had been another order from his Alpha, to keep an ear and eye out on his family. Making sure that they weren't able to guess as to what was going on with John. So they wouldn't be able to find out about the bond.

"Harry, leave him alone." Came his mothers voice through the wooden door.

"Mum, something's wrong." She complained, "I know John, he wouldn't let his school work slide like that, all he talks about it becoming a doctor like Uncle Hamish. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that."

"He is doing this for attention Harriett." His mother told his sister firmly. "It's best that we ignore him and call him out on his behaviour, like your father has already done. Punish him for wasting peoples time." She huffed a little at the end.

"Mum…" Harry began to say something else.

"Away from his room, come on, I'll be cooking dinner soon, you may bring up a plate for him later. But I don't wish to see the little miscreant." She said as John heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"But…" she said once more, wanting her mother to listen to her concerns.

"Now Harriett," she told her daughter sternly as John heard the noise of footsteps on the stairs.

John wanted nothing more that to burst out of his room and yell to Harry that she was right. That there was something wrong, he wanted to tell her everything. Tears began to fall as he hoped that Harry would come into his room, just to make sure that he was all right. He almost screamed when he heard her walking away. She was leaving him alone.

John sank to the floor of his room and the tears flowed freely. He winced as one of his bruises protested his movements. He rubbed his hand over it gentle, wishing he could get rid of it. He was scared, more scared of anything in his life. Kevin had hit him a few times, nowhere that anyone could see. But it all did one thing for John, and made him fear for his safety and now for the safety of the life he carried within him.

He slowly made his way to his feet and went over to his bed and lay down. He placed his hands over his stomach and whispered, "Please, please let me be able to keep you safe." He begged.

John no longer cared what his parents thought of him, as long as he could keep his child safe he would be fine. He just hoped that it would be a long time before Kevin would find out. John knew that something bad would happen as soon as the Alpha found out. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He rolled on to his side and let his mind drift for a while.

XxXxX

Someone knocking on the bedroom door startled him awake. He turned as it opened and Harry walked in with his dinner on a tray. He sat up on his bed and watched his sister, showing no sigh of the turmoil of emotions inside him.

"Hey little brother," she smiled at him softly as she placed it on his bedside table. "Get something down you and just do your homework, and I'll see about sneaking in tonight to watch something with you." she suggested, John could see the concern and worry in her eyes as she looked him over.

"Thanks Harry, but it would be better to remain in your own room, wouldn't do for you to get in trouble as well." John told her, even though he would rather have her in the room, it would at least give him a break from he attentions of Kevin. Since he wouldn't come if she were there with him. He had been tempted to say something, but a twinge of pain running through him, put a stop to it.

"I'm worried about you John, you've not been yourself for a while. You're friends were complaining to me about you not wanting to go out with them. You don't even talk to them anymore." she said as she sat on his bed.

"I've been trying to keep up with everything at school, all my school work and homework and the extra that dad insists that I do. I do my best." John told her, even though it was nothing but a lie.

Harry looked as though she didn't believe him, "If you say so, but John," she said getting his attention as he looked to her, "you know that if something is wrong you can come to me. I'm your big sister and I love you little brother. You can be a pain, but I still love you. So if you need me, come and get me."

John smiled to her and nodded his head, "I know. But I think this is something that I have to do on my own. If I need any help with my school work, I'll ask you." He told her gently, wanting to scream the truth to her, but a sharp pain going through him again, stopped him from saying anything.

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead, "All right, make sure you do. When you've finished get some of that lot done. Hopefully dad will let you off punishment as soon as you catch up on everything. I know your friends would like nothing more than to come by and see you. I think they've missed hanging around with you and playing rugby with you." She smiled as she stood up and then left him alone in his room once again.

John watched her as she shut the door behind her, he did miss his friends and playing rugby with them. There wasn't anything he could do to change that though, as Kevin wouldn't let him go near them. Every time they went to John to see what was going on with their friend, he was hit for it that night. It was as though the man was watching his every move, and that scared the teenager all the more. It made him believe that Kevin could be around the next corner, it made John stress even more.

He looked to the food he was given and sighed, it wasn't something he enjoyed eating, but it would do. He was hungry and he was now eating for two instead of just one. John hoped he wouldn't show for a while longer yet. Then again if he did start showing then maybe someone would notice what was going on and would be able to help him get free of the forced Bond he had with Kevin. And maybe he would be able to keep his baby safe.

* * *

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I know this is heartbreaking, and there is still more to come before things start looking up for John. I do hope you stick with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**Warning for Physical Abuse.**

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

John walked home slowly. School had been the same as it had been for the last four months. Ever since the night he had been forced into a bond with Kevin. His teachers had been taken in with his parents, and they too thought that he was just doing it for the attention. He was beginning to find it harder and harder to do things without being told. He opened the front door and went straight to his room, curling up on his bed once again.

His parents didn't really speak to him any more. He was no longer allowed out of the house without someone with him. His grades were the worst in the year. The school had threatened to put him back in his original year and not in the year above. At that moment in time, he no longer cared. All he wanted was for his child to survive.

The only one in the family that was talking to him was Harry. She hadn't even gone drinking in the last month. She was worried, and John wished that he was able to say something to her to ease that worry. But no matter what he had said she still had that worried look in her eyes.

John lay on his back and put his hands on his stomach. He was beginning to show and had been for a little while now. So far Kevin hadn't realized what was going on, and he hoped he wouldn't get any bigger. He sighed as he shivered a little; the weather was beginning to become even colder. It was getting closer to Christmas now and the skies looked as though they were full of snow.

John didn't want to go back to his own year, he no longer knew anyone. Though it didn't matter much, but it gave him some comfort to have some familiar faces around him. But he knew that there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He tried to concentrate on his schoolwork, but he could no longer do so. Even when he was at home he couldn't concentrate. All he did was lie on his bed waiting for Kevin to come once again.

John closed his eyes and let his mind drift for a while, slowly falling asleep. Not noticing when his sister came in with his dinner. Not even when his mother came in some time later to take the still full plate. Time went quickly as he took the rest he needed.

XxXxX

A rough hand on his arm woke him up. John's blue eyes flew open and locked on to Kevin's as he leaned over him. "Wake up brat." He growled as John shook a little, he was scared of the man looming above him.

John said nothing as Kevin pulled his top off him, leaving him feeling cold. Kevin stared at him, looking at the stomach that was now protruding enough that it could no longer be ignored for normal weight gain. Narrow brown eyes locked onto scared blue.

"Are you pregnant?" Kevin asked him, his voice gruff and low enough that no one outside the room would be able to hear him.

John tried to keep quiet, not wanting to say a word as he worried about what the man above him would do. He moved back on the bed, away from Kevin a little. Pain started to shoot through him, warning him against disobeying his Alpha, as he tried to move away. He struggled through it as he refused to answer.

"Are you pregnant, Omega?" he asked again as he grabbed John by the neck and brought him closer.

John yelped a little in pain as he could do nothing but answer this time, "Yes."

"Fucking brat." He growled as he swung a hand across John's face. "You will remain silent Omega." He ordered as a fist came towards him that time.

"Why?" John gasped through the pain of forcing himself to disobey his Alpha.

"An Omega, no matter the age will always bond with a child, a baby. They will do everything for their baby, even protecting them from Alpha's. Even you will end up thinking of the brat more than obeying me. But only if it's born." Kevin explained quietly as he punched John again and again. This time the blows were aimed at his stomach.

John went to scream out, he could no longer keep his cries silent. Kevin grabbed a hand around his throat, cutting off his air. John tried to struggle, as he began to fade away. He couldn't keep himself conscious any longer and blacked out.

XxXxX

Hours later John woke up, his body screaming in pain as he tried to roll over. He looked to the window, it was still open and daylight was now shining through it. He looked to his clock and saw that it was time for him to get up for school. He struggled to get to his feet as he went to get ready for school.

The door to his room opened slowly as Harry peeked her head around the frame, "John," she called out softly.

"Hey Harry," he said as he unconsciously made himself appear as though he was fine.

"You all right?" she asked, concern in her voice once again.

He smiled to her, even though his body protested every movement it made, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked as though she didn't believe him. She observed him a little. She could see that something was seriously wrong with him, and she couldn't understand figure out what it was. She went over to him and pulled him into a gentle hug. She frowned even more when he flinched.

"No you're not, and I'm worried little brother." She whispered as she tightened her hold a little more.

John's body protested as it screamed in pain. His whole body was in pain, and he knew that he really need some help, "I'm all right Harry," he told her, his voice eerily calm, "I need to get ready for school." He added.

Harry sighed as she let him go, her pale blue eyes looking on in worry. She nodded her head as she left the room, "I'm going to see if mum will let you stay home today."

John was about to open his mouth in protest, but Harry had already left the room. He showered as fast as he could and changed into his school clothes, his body aching constantly as he moved around. His stomach was now hurting even more and he was scared. His mind screamed for him to do something to protect the baby, but the will of his Alpha overwrote it, drowning it out.

He walked down the stairs, gripping the banister as tight as he could to stop himself from falling. He entered the kitchen and saw Harry and his mother standing toe to toe.

"He isn't well Mum," Harry protested almost yelling at her mother.

"He is just faking it to get out of school, he is rebelling against everything." Diane told her daughter, "he's been doing that sine we had our second honeymoon. I don't know what has gotten into him, but he needs to shape up."

Harry shook her head, "Mum, he isn't well. He is shaking and pale and he looks like he might even collapse. He looks as though he is in pain but he can't tell us." She tried to explain, hoping she would be able to get through to her mother.

Diane looked at her daughter and shook her head, "He is going to school, maybe he should of thought about this type of thing before he started acting out. He is almost ruining things for Andrew at work, word of John's behaviour is going around."

Harry huffed, "Is that all you care about. What about John? Something is wrong with him, I know there is."

"Harry, go away," she told her as she spotted John, "John. Get over here and eat some toast and then I am going to drive you to school. I don't want you trying to play truant. You're a disgrace to this family. You need to buck up your ideas."

"Yes mum," he nodded as he went to the table and nibble on the toast. He wasn't hungry at all. He knew that if he ate anything more he would be sick, "I'm not hungry mum, can I go to school now." He said, despondently.

Diane nodded her head and the two left the house. Leaving Harry to watch her little brother in worry. It hurt the young Alpha that her own parents didn't want to listen to her. She was the only one that could see that there was something wrong with her little brother, and they just didn't want to know.

It didn't take long for Diane to drive her son to school. She glared at her son in disgust as she warned him to do better at school. John didn't reply as he got out and went to his form room He started to hold his stomach a little more, as though it would protect the child that lay within.

John sat down at his desk, still holding his stomach, as the pain got a lot worse. Mr Adams looked at the young teen with concerned eyes. He was one of two teachers that had a feeling that something else was wrong. They had both ignored what John's parents had to say about the matter. He stood up and went over to him, kneeling down next to the desk.

"John," he called, getting the teens attention, he noted that he was pale, shaking and sweating a little, "Are you all right? Would you like to go to the sick room?" he asked softly.

John's eyes became unfocused as the world around him titled badly. He whimpered and began to cry out in pain as things became too much for him as he fell from his chair. Mr Adams was only just about able to catch him. Pain coursed through him as he disobeyed his Alpha as he asked, "Help?"

Mr Adams turned to one of the other students and said urgently, "Michelle, go to the office and have them call an ambulance."

The young woman nodded her head and ran from the room as the other students in the class began to crowd around. Wondering what was going on with their youngest classmate.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I do hope you are still with me for this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Thank you all for reviewing this one. I am still a little unsure of it.**

* * *

_**Warning - Miscarriage**_

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry rushed through the corridors of the hospital. Her parents following after her, though at a more sedate pace. She saw John's form tutor standing to one side. Harry was anxious; she knew that something was wrong with her little brother that morning. This just proved that she was right. She sent a glare to her parents, who had constantly told her to leave John alone. They had stopped her from making an appointment with a doctor twice as week. Her parents didn't even look worried; they were just there for appearances sake.

Harry rushed over to her brother form tutor and asked him, "What happened to John, why is he here?" her voice was full of worry, fear and deep concern.

"He collapsed in form." He replied simply. "He walked in, he was pale shaking and I could see that he was in quite a bit of pain. I don't know exactly what is going on, they wont tell me as I'm not family." He finished, "They should be out soon, but that's all I know." he gave her an apologetic look as he had nothing else he could tell them.

"Watson family?" a woman asked as she came up behind the family. She appeared to be middle aged as the group turned to look at her.

"That's us." Andrew said, "What is going on with my son?" he demanded to know.

"If you will follow me to a side room. What I have to tell you is rather delicate, so please come this way." She said as he she gestured for the family to follow her.

The three Watson's followed her as Mr Adams headed out of the hospital after telling them to keep him updated on his student's health. Harry was the only one to respond and told him she would. She then followed after the doctor and her parents. They were led to a side room and the door closed behind them.

"What's going on with John?" Harry asked, she was nervous and scared about what could be wrong with her little brother. She sent her mother a glare and sneered, "I told you something was wrong with him."

Diane ignored the jibe from her daughter and looked to the doctor, "Well, what is going on?" she insisted on knowing.

"I'm Dr Tangent, I'm one of the doctors that is going to be working with your son. I've been sent to tell you what is going on with him. At the moment John is in surgery to remove the child and to stop some internal bleeds." She answered softly, giving them the main information.

"Baby?" Andrew gaped a little, "how could he be pregnant? He isn't bonded and he hasn't even started his Teen Heats yet!" he exclaimed loudly, eyes wide in shock at the information.

"I'm afraid to say that young John had been forcefully bonded. The scent gland that had come through at the base of his next, under the collar has a black bite mark. From what we have been able to gather the Alpha who has forced bonded with him is abusive, he has other injuries going back months. The last beating is what has caused the injuries that we are trying to heal at the moment. It is also this beating which has killed John's unborn baby." She added more information softly, she could see that the daughter was affected badly by the news, the parents didn't seem to care that much but for the shock of what she had said about John being pregnant.

"What's going to happen now?" Diane asked the woman, her voice was a little subdued.

"The police and Child Protection Services have been called. They will document the evidence so that the Alpha in question can be prosecuted." She began as she finished off, "Since it is a forced bonding, it will be broken as soon as we can do so."

"How soon and how can you do it?" Harry asked through her tears, scared for her little brother. She was also grieving for a niece or nephew she would never get the chance to know.

"We will do is as soon as the evidence has been gathered, we want to do it while John is still unconscious. It will not hurt as much if he remains that way. I believe he is already going to be feeling a lot of pain, emotional pain from the loss of his child. The breaking of the bond, even a forced bond will hurt the omega more than an alpha. But adding it onto what he is feeling for his lost child will be devastating to him. Doing it while unconscious will help ease the devastation a little." She explained to the young woman, looking at her in sympathy.

"Why can't you just leave it?" Diane asked the doctor.

The woman's eyes widened in horror at the thought, "Don't you know what happens when an under aged Omega is forced to bond?"

Diane looked to her and said, "I just don't see the point in breaking it."

The doctor looked aghast at what the mother had said. With anger and horror lacing her voice she began to explain, "Every Omega has a part of their brain devoted to bonds. From the bonds we have with our parents as babies and toddlers. To a bond we have with our Alphas and our own children. The Omega has to build up the strength in this part of the brain, if it's not strong enough, a bond could take over the whole brain. With the Omega unable to fight, or have any will power of their own. This is because when a bond is formed it stops the scent glands from developing, which stops the release of hormones into the brain that help strengthen that part. Without this development of the glands and part of the brain, an Omega has nothing they can fight a Bond with. It consumes them, and all they will think about it pleasing their Alpha, doing as they say and nothing more. There are two ways this can be broken, one is another specially trained Omega can go into the mind and break the bond. The second one is pregnancy. But they have less than a year for this to happen. It basically needs to happen as soon as the bond is in place. After their second heat a Teen Omega that has been bonded will no longer be fertile. Their fertility can come back, but only if the bond is broken. This is because an Alpha with this bond has to say they want children for the Omega to be able to have one. An underdeveloped Omega will have a year before their minds are completely taken over by the bond. A number of Omega's have died because of this type of Bond." She couldn't understand how an Omega mother wouldn't know this information. It was taught to Omegas after their first teen heats, to make sure that they would be protected during them and safe from any such Alpha's.

Harry was shaking in anger as she heard what the doctor had to say. She couldn't believe than an Alpha could do such a thing to a child, to an Omega, "Break the bond now, and do it now. I want him free. And that bastard better be caught before I find him." She growled, eyes flashing in anger at what she wanted to do to the one that had violated her baby brother.

"As soon as the evidence has been gathered and he is out of surgery it will be done." Dr Tangent reassure her, she saw only a slight reaction from the mother, and a little more from the father. The way the two were, were worrying her a little. It was only the daughter that seemed to have some genuine concern and worry for the young teenager.

"How long will things take to go back to normal for him, well as normal as they could?" Harry then asked, as she forced herself to calm down a little. Her hands were clenched in her lap as she took a deep breath and tried to keep her emotions in check, she needed to be strong for John.

"Since the bond is less than six months old, it should only take a few weeks at most. He will occasionally be silent and will need to be prompted to do things. Though it shouldn't last too long. It will take a little longer for him to begin with his Teen Heats again. That can vary though, from three months to a year." She answered her, as there was a knock on the door.

Dr Tangent went over to the door and leaned out for a moment as someone started to talk to her. None of the ones in the room could hear anything but hushed whispers. Dr Tangent soon came back into the room and closed the door again.

"What's going on?" Harry asked her, as she finally sat down on one of the chairs.

"John is out of surgery, they've taken care of everything needed at the moment. Evidence is already being gathered so that the bond can be broken while he is still under the effects of the anaesthetic." She answered her gently.

"When can we see him?" Andrew asked her, there was a hint of worry in his voice as he spoke.

"As soon as he has been moved to a private room and the bond has been broken. I will have someone come and get you to take you there to see him. It might be another hour, hour and a half before you have that chance though." She replied as she stood up and left the family alone.

Harry stood up and looked to her parents, "I want to call Uncle Hamish, and he would want to know what's going on. You know he loves John like his own." She told them. At that moment she didn't want to be in the same room as her parents

"Harry, you don't need to call them yet." Diane told her with a shake of her head.

"Yeah I do. You stopped me from helping John then, you wont this time." She said as she looked blankly to her mother, "Also, I know neither of you really want to be here, I can see that. I know you still think he is doing this for attention. But my little brother has been violated in the worst possible way and has lost a child. No matter what, Uncle Hamish will be able to help him since he has gone through he same thing when his and Uncle William's child passed away." With that Harry left the room, wanting nothing more than to find a phone and call her uncle and get him down there since her uncles brother and sister in law didn't care one bit for the child that lay in a bed recovering from something horrendous. She couldn't even imagine what it was going to be like for John when he wakes up.

"Hello Moore residence," after a few rings the cheerful voice of her uncle broke the barriers that Harry used to keep her emotions in check.

"Uncle Hami," Harry almost sobbed out at his voice, "John's in the hospital, some bastard alpha bonded with him. We need you and Uncle William here. He lost his baby Uncle Hami. I don't know what to do to help."

"We'll both be there soon, don't you worry sweetheart." He reassured her, "We'll be right beside John to help him with this. He'll need us all to help him through this time."

Harry told him where John was and then hung up; she went to a nearby bench and broke down into tears. She could tell that there had been something wrong with John. She was kicking herself and full of self-loathing for not insisting she do something. Harry should have gone with what her heart was telling her, to take John away and to their uncles. She knew in her heart that if she had done that, John would have been free and his child would still be alive. Harry remained outside, blaming herself for what had happened until her uncles had arrived.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this, I am so in awe at the response to it. I do hope you carry on enjoying this fic. Thank you all for the wonderful and brilliant reviews! I love you guys!**

5


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Harry was sat as close to John's hospital bed as she could. Her parents were stood at the back of the room looking to the young teen on the bed. Harry and John's Uncle Hamish and Uncle William were sitting on the other side of the slowly waking teenager. John's eyes slowly opened, and he stared at the ceiling he could already tell that he was no longer pregnant, that his baby was no longer safe and alive inside of him. His hands moved over his stomach not caring of the pain he was causing himself as he rested his hands on the stitched. Tear formed in his eyes and the soon cascaded down his face.

"It's all right John, we're right here." Harry chocked as she reached out a hand and took hold of one of John's. tears were in her own eyes as she looked at the devastation in her little brother bright blue eyes.

"It will never be all right Harry, I lost my baby. How will anything ever be all right." He whispered as he turned to look at his sister.

"Your Uncle Will and I are going to be here as well." Uncle Hamish said as John tuned to face him, as he reached and took the other hand careful of the IV line.

"Uncle Hami," John's voice shook as he struggled to sit up. He wanted some comfort and he knew that his uncle would be the one to give it to him. He pulled his hand free from Harry's gentle grasp and reached out for his uncle.

The older man got up and sat on the edge of the bed and took his nephew into his arms. Hamish held him rocking him gently. He didn't want to harm the young teen but knew that John needed this, "It's all right, I know sweetie, I know." He said softly his heart breaking at the teen's quiet sobs. He knew exactly how his young nephew felt.

"It wont be, it wont ever be." John cried, holding onto his uncle tightly.

"It may never be truly all right, but you will carry on. Just like your uncle Will and I. When we lost our three little angels." Hamish told him gently as he rubbed his back.

"I want to see my baby." John said as he peered up to his uncle, a pleading look in his sad blue eyes.

"I'll make it happen." Hamish smiled in answer as he looked down to him.

"No," Diane said from the back of the room, standing up straight as she took a step towards the bed, "he doesn't need to see that at all."

"Diane, he needs to see his child," Hamish said with a shake of his head as he glanced to his sister in law, "You have no idea how devastating it is to lose a child. I do, you've been blessed with two wonderful children. I've had three taken from me. He will need to see his child to say goodbye." He told her, the pain of his loss still in his blue eyes; eyes that were exactly like his nephews.

"I…" she began to protest, shaking her head.

"Harry, go and find one of the nurses please. Tell them that John would like to say goodbye to his baby." Hamish told his niece giving her a small smile.

Harry nodded and stood up and went to do what her uncle had asked. She gave her mother a nasty look as she walked around the bed. Diane did nothing as she saw the look and instead walked closer to the bed. Andrew stayed where he was stood at the back of the room, looking towards his son.

"I really don't think it is such a good idea." Diane said with a shake of her head.

Hamish just glared at her and turned back to his nephew and held him in his arms. Whispering things to him to try and help the distraught teen to calm down a little. John was beginning to shake a little as he calmed enough that he finally felt the lack of a bond within his mind. It was no longer there, just an echo of what once was.

"It's gone," he murmured as he turned frightened eyes onto his uncle, "Where has it gone. He doesn't want me, I'm worthless." he spoke, his voice shaky and unsure of himself.

Hamish and William shared a little as they realised that John had discovered the missing bond.

"John it's all right. Don't worry about the Alpha. You don't need him okay. You need to get better." Hamish told him gently, running a hand through his hair to comfort him.

John shook his head, "No one to know, secret." he whispered looking around almost frantically.

"It's no longer a secret, the Alpha was a very bad Alpha. He shouldn't have bonded with you. Now put him out of your mind, you need to concentrate on getting better." he told him again, his voice soft and calming.

John slowly came back to himself and looked up at his uncle as he realised what had gone on, "I'm sorry." he murmured before he burst into tears, hating the fact that he had thought of the one that had caused the death of his child.

Hamish pulled John closer and rocked him gently, murmuring reassurances at him as they waited for Harry to come back. It was another five minutes before the door to the room opened and a red eyed Harry walked into the room. Another young woman was following her, with a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"It was a little girl." the nurse informed him softly as she went over to the bed. John moved away from his uncle and reached for his daughter.

"She's so tiny," John whispered as he held his daughter for the first and only time he would have this chance, "So small and perfect and beautiful."

"They are at that stage of development." The nurse said softly, she couldn't imagine what the young Omega was going through.

"I don't want to let her go," he said as he stroked a finger over her face.

"I know you don't, no parents wants to let their child go." Hamish told him gently as he looked at the baby girl.

"John, I'll make sure she is well taken care of I promise." Harry said, her eyes still red and full of tears "We'll have a nice place for her to be put to rest."

John nodded and went quiet, as he looked to his daughter, holding her, "Elizabeth Watson, I am so sorry I failed to protect you," he said quietly as he began to cry once more.

"You didn't fail at all John," William said as he walked closer to the bed, "A true Alpha would protect you and your child. he is the one who failed."

John looked up and nodded. He didn't truly believe what Uncle William was saying. He looked to his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. The nurse went forwards as he handed his child to her, "Please take good care of her."

"We will." She smiled as she now held the baby girl. She nodded to the family and left the room.

John began to cry again as he reached out his arms as though to try and take his daughter back. Hamish moved and wrapped him in his arms, holding and rocking him. John calmed a little as he rested against his uncle. There was a knock on the door and Harry answered it.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as she looked out.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time. I'm Officer Annette Peters, and this is my partner Officer Julie Tennis." The woman introduced herself and her partner.

"What can we do for you?" Harry asked as she looked to her brother. She didn't think he was in any state to talk to the police, not after seeing his daughter.

"I know you are going through a very upsetting time at the moment. But the sooner we can take a statement, the sooner that we can get things moving." Peters said softly as she stepped into the room.

"Has the bond even been broken?" Harry asked as she looked to them and over to John.

"Yes it has. We wouldn't be able to get a statement from John if it hadn't been." Tennis smiled kindly, as she glanced inside the room.

"Right." Harry said as she moved out of the way and closed the door.

The two sat down and looked to John as introductions were made again. It took a few starts but soon John was telling them what had happened to him, everything that he had wanted to say over the last four and a half months came pouring out and he couldn't stop. Part of that was because his mind was trying to obey people. Almost two hours later they finally left the family alone again. Moments after another knock on the door as John's doctor walked in.

"Hello," she smiled softly as she looked to the family and then towards John, "How are you feeling, any pain?" she asked him.

John shook his head, at that moment in time he felt numb. The doctor quickly checked him over after getting the family to step outside of the room for a moment, "John," she said as she called to him, "the bond has been broken you know that." She paused for a moment, "It will take time to feel like yourself again, and though I have no doubt that you wont feel as you did before. You'll be here for around a week before we will let you go home."

John nodded and just lay back down and rolled over, turning away from her. The doctor sighed and looked on in worry. She had seen this type of despondency often in Omega's that had lost their babies and those that had a broken bond. She made sure he was comfortable as she left the room and stepped over to the family.

"Excuse me," she said as she interrupted their conversation.

"Yes doctor," Diane said as she looked towards her.

"I think that you should start thinking about getting him some help. Someone that he can talk to. He is going to be going through a very rough time as his personality comes back and as he gets over the loss of his child and the broken bond. Though do be warned, he will not be the same John you knew before this happened." She explained as she looked to them all. She could see that the mother and father weren't that bothered by things. But the daughter and the uncles were truly concerned.

"I'll make sure it happens." Harry said, her eyes were full of guilt. She had thought she could trust their next-door neighbour. Instead the man had betrayed that trust and raped and forced a bond on her baby brother.

"As will my bonded and I," Hamish said with a sad smile as he reached for his husbands' hand. William took hold of it and gave it reassuring squeeze.

"Good, he will need all the support that he can get. Now I have told him that he should be release in around a week. I also know that these type of cases go to trail very quickly. So do try and prepare him for that as well. I suggest that you keep him off school for some time as well. I don't think he will be in any fit state to go until he has come to terms with what has happened to him and the loss of his daughter." She advised them seriously. She just hoped that they would take on what she had said. Too many young Omega's took their own lives because they didn't get the support they needed because of forced bonds and the loss of a child.

"I will start looking for someone that will be able to help my nephew. I think the one I talked to may be all right for him, she was very nice and helped me a lot." Hamish said softly as he glanced at his husband.

The doctor looked at him and asked gently, "You have lost a child?"

Hamish nodded, "Yes, three. I can't carry to term. Some damage when I was a child the doctors say." William gave another reassuring and comforting squeeze of the hand he was holding.

"Then you will be able to help him come to terms with the lost of his child better than anyone else. He will be more comfortable with you, but I suggest that you go with him the first few times he sees the therapist." She nodded sadly.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Harry asked her as she stood next to her uncles.

"Patience is the main things. He will find it tough to do things. Sometimes he will need prodding to do the basics. But after a while he will start reasserting himself. Encourage it when it happens." She added as her pager went off. "There isn't much else I can tell you but to be with him."

Hamish and William nodded and walked back into John's hospital room. Harry turned to her parents and warned them to do all they can to make sure John recovers from what has happened. She then walked into her brother's room. Diane and Andrew soon followed and once again stood at the back of the room. The others surrounded John, comforting him when they could.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far. You guys are wonderful. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story so far. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**NaNoWriMo is almost here, around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will be posting until the 1st October, and won't be posting again until the 10th December.**

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Seven**

Harry rushed around the car and opened John's door and helped him out of the car. It had been two weeks since he had woken up in the hospital. But to the young teen, it felt like a lifetime had passed. He looked towards the front door and gave a trembling smile as he saw his uncles standing, and waiting for him. The two men had been a great help to John. Helping him come to terms with the loss of his daughter, even though it still hurt him deeply. Harry grasped his hand as the two walked towards their uncles. Their parents walking slowly behind them as they approached the front door.

Hamish walked towards the group and pulled John into his arms, "Welcome home." He said softly as he rubbed John's back.

William went over to the car and grabbed the teens bag and locked it up. He followed the family into the house. "We changed your bedroom. It's right next to Harry's now." He told his nephew.

John turned and looked to his Uncle, "I… I'm not in that room anymore?" he asked, wanting to make sure. He had been scared about being in that room once again. Scared that Kevin could still go in and get to him.

William gave the young teen a reassuring smile, "You're not in that room anymore John. Harry and I did up a room for you. Getting new things in and decorating it. You'll never have to step foot in that room ever again."

"I don't believe you had to do a room up for him. He already had a perfectly good room to begin with." Diane huffed a little as she walked past and went into the kitchen. Andrew looked to his son, giving the young Omega a blank look as he walked past and headed towards his office.

John looked down, grasping his uncle's hand tightly, "They really don't care about me at all. I don't think they ever have done." He whispered as he tried to get a handle on the whirlwind of emotions inside of him at being home.

"We do," Hamish smiled at him warmly, "We care about you so much." He finished.

John looked up to him, "I know," he gave a small smile.

"Oh," Harry said as she remembered something, "He's going on trial in four days. We've been told that you don't have to testify at all. So you don't ever have to see that bastard again." She smiled hoping that it would help John feel that little bit safer now that he was home.

John sighed in relief and then looked to them in horror as he asked, "Is he out through?"

Harry shook her head, "He's being kept in custody to make sure that he has no chance of getting to you or anyone else."

"Good," he said, relief in his eyes.

"I'll be going to the trial," She told him, "I have no doubt that you don't want anyone there, but I need to make sure that you and Elizabeth have the justice that you both deserve." She added as she saw the horror on his face.

William looked to his nephew, "I'll be there as well. Now John, don't you worry, it will be all right." He reassured him.

John looked at his family, or rather those he considered his family, "Thank you." He nodded.

"There is one last thing we have to tell you and then you can go upstairs and looked at your new room and then get some rest before lunch." Hamish told him, a soft smile on his face.

Harry was the one to tell him, "I've organised the funeral for Elizabeth. Everything is ready." She let the information sink in for a moment. She could tell that he was upset by the news, "We're holding it on Friday, I hope that's okay?" she asked him as she began to worry that she had done the wrong thing by having it so soon after John was released from the hospital.

John looked to his sister and let go of his uncle's hand as he hugged his older sister, "Thank you." He told her as tears formed in his eyes.

"You're welcome Johnny." She whispered as she hugged him just as tightly, "let's go and see your new room." She said softly as she let him go.

John nodded as he stepped back. The four went up stairs, with Harry leading the way. She opened the door and let John walk in. The young teen looked around the room. It had a warm and welcoming air about it and he couldn't help the relieved smile on his face, as it was the total opposite of his old room. He walked around and slowly reached his new bed. He looked to the bedside table and saw the silver framed picture that rested on it. John picked it up as tears slide from his eyes as he looked upon the angelic face of his daughter. It looked as though she was peacefully sleeping.

"Thank you," he told them as he looked up to them all, "I think I would like to rest now." He finished.

The three nodded, each of them giving him a hug as they then left him alone. John lay on the bed on his side and clutched the picture of his daughter tightly to his chest as he began to cry quietly.

XxXxX

It had been a month since John had come home from the hospital. Hamish had stopped by nearly every single day. He was helping John come to terms with all that had happened, letting the teen talk about what had happened. They had even talked about Kevin and the trial, which had found him guilty and sent to prison for twenty years.

Hamish glared at his sister in law, disgust in his eyes, "You can't do this Diane. Don't you care about your son at all?" he asked her, shaking his head at the callous woman.

Diane looked down her nose at him, "That boy has caused nothing but trouble for this family from the moment he was born. He needs to buck up and carry on as normal. He is embarrassing this family because of the way he is acting. And I wont stand for it any more."

"Diane, he was forced into a bond, raped and beaten for months. He then lost his daughter. His mind was being controlled by someone else. How do you just get over something like that?" He looked at the woman in horror, "he is grieving and doing his best to come to terms with what has happened to him." He told her, his voice quiet as he thought of his nephew.

"No, he would have been over this if you lot hadn't insisted on mollycoddling him. Now I want you to leave and never darken my door again. I won't stand for it any longer!" she yelled at him, her eyes flashing in anger as she scowled at him.

"You don't care about him, about his well being." He whispered, "How can you not care about that wonderful young man." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I want you gone," she told him as she began to head back inside her home. She stopped and turned to him, "Don't contact us again. Your number is going to be blocked. If you come here again after today. I will contact the police and have you done for harassment." She scowled at him as she headed back to the front door.

"You're doing nothing but hurting John, don't do this Diane!" he yelled after her.

"He needs to buck up and suck it up." She called over her shoulder as she walked inside and slammed the door behind her.

Hamish looked at the house and glanced to the window of John's bedroom. He could see his nephew, who signalled for him to wait. Hamish watched as he disappeared from sight for a few moments before coming back and opening the window. He threw something out before giving his uncle a warm smile and a wave goodbye as he disappeared from view once again. Hamish went over to what he threw and picked up the scrunched up paper and straightened it out and began to read.

_Don't worry Uncle Hami, I'll be all right. She can't control what I'll do when I go out of the house. As soon as I get the chance, I'll be coming to see you and Uncle Will._

_Love you and thank you for all that you have done._

_John_

Hamish gave a small smile, wishing he could talk to his nephew. He turned and headed away. He hoped he would be able to catch Harry before she finished work at her new John. He wanted to tell her what was going on. And for her to reassure John that he loved him and that he would always be waiting for him.

XxXxX

John sighed as he walked out of his school. He had only been back a week and he knew he wasn't ready for it. The whispers and rumours being spread behind his back hurt John deeply. John headed towards the graveyard once again. He had taken to hiding there more and more recently. His parents had started blaming him for things, as soon as Harry was out of the way. His parents had made sure that he wouldn't be able to see his Uncle's Hamish and William. The one time he had, he had ended up being locked in his room for the rest of the day.

He knelt down at his daughter grave and sighed, "Sometimes Lizzie, I wish I had died with you."

John stayed there until the sun began to set and knew that he had to get home otherwise his parents would once again find something to yell at him about. He didn't walk to fast, and tried to delay going home. He sighed as he reached the back door and let himself in. He stood in shock as he saw both of his parents in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Harry wasn't there because he had convinced her to go on holiday with her friend. She had tried to get her mother to allow John to join her. Diane had shot that down straight away, and John had to convince her to go, and in the end she did.

"Come on, dinner time." Andrew said as he looked to his son.

John nodded and sat down, not wanting to complain that he wasn't hungry. He ate the meal, even though it didn't taste quite right. He said his good nights and went to his room. He lay down on his bed after making sure that the window was locked tight and started to drift, his eyes heavy with sleep.

XxXxX

John woke up slowly, his mind heavy and foggy as he felt the world around him move a little. He looked around and frowned when he found himself in the family car. He struggled as he sat up. His parents where sat in the front of the car, with his dad in the drivers seat.

"What's going on?" he murmured as he leaned against the back of the seat. His head spinning as he tried to focus and the goings on around him.

"We just can't deal with you any more. No one will be able to. You've caused so much upset and embarrassment for letting this happen." Diane said as she looked back to him.

"Where am I going then?" he asked, getting scared of what his parents were going to do.

"You're leaving us, and I don't want to ever see you again. None of us do." Diane told him, "You've done too much to hurt this family."

"I didn't do anything, something was done to me, not the other way around." John said quietly, protesting what his mother was telling him.

"I don't care anymore. You're ruining things. Better for us for you to be a runaway than to have you at home as a broken Omega. How shameful." She huffed as the car came to a stop.

"Where am I?" he asked as his parents got out of the car and pulled him out.

"Hopefully where you'll be for the rest of your life." Diane said, as she sneered at her only son.

He looked to his dad, but he avoided his son's eyes. "Dad?" he said softly.

Andrew glanced down at his son with a cold look in his eyes, "Not your dad any more. Never wanted an Omega child. We only wanted Harry."

With those words John was left on the pavement as his parents climbed back into the car and drove away. John felt numb, he had nothing but the clothes he had worn that day after school. He shivered as his mind tried to catch up to what had just happened to him. He started to walk as he wondered what he was going to do and to try and find out where he was.

* * *

**Well, here is another chapter. I do hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. So happy that you are enjoying it so far.**

**Sherlock still wont be in the story until John is an adult. I know it's a long time to wait for him. But he will come, eventually!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**NaNoWriMo is almost here; around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I try and make one last post on the 1st October, no promises now. I will not be posting again until the 10th December.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT - Right, I know a lot of you want to know where Sherlock is, and when he is coming into it. Won't be for a long time. But, I have an idea to include him in the story, now I can do it as a separate story, so this one remains John Centric, or I can add him in during certain parts. But he will not be with John until Study of Pink. You'll be seeing him with his own little story of what he is doing at the same time. It's up to you what I do. Go and take my poll on my Profile page.**

* * *

**Overcoming Misfortune**

**Chapter Eight**

John had been walking around for over two hours. He had figured out that he was in London pretty quickly. He turned around a corner and jolted as he bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry." he apologised softly as he looked to the ground.

"It's all right," came a sweet reply, "now what would a sweet little omega like you be doing on the streets. You don't look like you belong here." the woman pondered as she looked the young teen over.

John looked into the warm brown eyes of a woman, "I do now." He told her honestly, though there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"What happened?" she queried, sympathetically to what he was going through. She had to wonder if he would tell her.

John went silent for a moment before he answered and told her of what had happened. He told her of Kevin, Elizabeth, his parents, and his family. He told her everything that he could. He sighed as he finished and looked to her, tears in his eyes.

John gave a little sigh as he wiped his eyes, "They left me here, calling me a broken Omega. But I'm not. I can still have children. The doctor told me that. It will just take me a while before I start to have heats again. My body needs to recover from the shock it went through."

The woman placed an arm around him, "Don't you worry sweetie, I can tell you'll be just fine."

John gave her a small smile, "Thank you."

"Now you said you got along with your Uncles really well. Do you know any of their contact details?" she asked him, she could see this teen didn't belong on the streets, then again, no one did.

John thought and tried to think of his Uncles phone number, or even their address. He shook his head, "No, I can't remember them. I never really needed to learn them. Harry was the one that got me to their house, and was the one to call them all the time. Especially after mum… Diane, stopped me from contacting them."

"It's okay. It might come to you in time." she reassured him.

"Thank you. You don't even know me." John smiled as he looked to her.

"Doesn't mean I can't help you," she told him, smiling back at him, "I've been on the streets since I was just a little younger than you. So I'll make sure you're going to be all right here."

John looked to her and he could see the honesty in her eyes, "Okay and thank you."

She smiled, "You're welcome. Anyway, I'm Kelly, and I'm 24 now. Also, I'm an Omega just like you." She chuckled.

John smiled back, "I'm John, and I'm 14." He paused for a moment as he thought of something, "What about heats, I know there's medication that can be taken to stop them, but they cost money. I know that I don't have to worry for a while longer, but I do worry about it."

Kelly smiled, "Don't you worry about that, we have a place that we can go. It smells really, really bad, so it masks our scents. Well for those of us that have developed our scent glands," she chuckled.

John nodded as Kelly let him to the abandoned building that she slept in. She lived there along with a number of other Omegas. She was ready to start showing him how to survive as an Omega on the streets.

XxXxX

John looked out at the city of London and smiled a little. He had been there for over a year now. He was almost 16 and he had survived well since those people had left him. He no longer called them his parents. How could he when they abandoned him at the first sign of trouble. John still couldn't remember anything about a way to contact his uncles. He would like to be able to call them and to tell them that he was all right. He worried a little about his sister. He hoped she hadn't started drinking again, and that she was all right.

He sighed as he quickly made his way back to the old building he called home. He settled on the floor in front of a bucket of rainwater he had gathered and scrubbed himself down. He had just spent his third heat down in the sewers. Kelly had been right that it had smelled really, really bad. But it worked. No Omega that used it had attracted an Alpha to the place. Their scents couldn't be smelt at all. Sometimes there would be two or three Omegas down there at the same time. They would help each other through their hearts. Their natural empathy was able to sooth an Omega's mind.

John shivered again, he just hoped he wouldn't be ill again. The last two heats he'd had he had ended up becoming ill quite soon after coming out of the sewers. He knew that being down there in such a weakened condition wasn't a good idea. It was the only way he and the other Omega's could get away from Alpha's that would force a bond on them, or just to avoid a bond all together. That was one thing that John wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Hey John," Richie said as he walked over. He was slightly younger than Kelly and between the two of them. They had taken John under their wing and taught him how to survive.

"Hey Richie," John smiled up to the older Omega, "Everything all right?" he asked.

Richie smiled and nodded, "Yeppers, I'm good. Going to try the soup kitchen later, need some hot food. You should come with me. I know your heat has just ended and there are Alpha's around. Not only that, but you still don't have a scent yet, so you should be safe. You need a hot meal. We don't want you becoming ill again." he told him, reassuring him.

John smiled tightly, it was the one thing that he did his best to avoid while living on the streets and that was other Alphas. He had no trust for them any more. He thought for a moment as he gave a violent shiver. He was already feeling groggy, but he didn't want to give in at all.

Richie moved from the mattress that rested on the floor and went over to him, "John, you all right?" he asked as he placed a hand on John's forehead.

John moved out the way a little, "Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling the cold already." He smiled, "It is November after all and December is quickly approaching." he reminded his friend.

Richie sighed and nodded, "I know that," he murmured, as he looked John over. He could see that the young teen was pale, but he could tell that the other was just going to try and brush it off again, as the teen had done in the last two times that it had happened. Richie winced a little as he felt the slightly higher than normal temperature coming from John.

John smiled to him and cleaned himself up a little more, "Right, we'll go to the soup kitchen. Lets see if we can go a littler early, because I want to be back here and get some sleep. My heat was a bitch this time. I just want to sit down and rest for the night," he told Richie as he quickly dried himself off and stood up.

Richie nodded and smiled back as he stood up, "Let's go now. They should be set up by the time we get there. So we might be the first served," he grinned as he headed towards the stairs.

John and Richie walked down the stairs. Richie couldn't help but look at his young friend with worry in his eyes. The two were joined by a few other homeless Omegas' that lived in the building. They walked outside and headed towards the soup kitchen, talking quietly together.

* * *

**Thank you all for the brilliant response to this story. I do hope that you will continue to enjoy it. Thank you all for the reviews. I do hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
